Thanatos Be Gentle
by violetknowsthewillow
Summary: Thanatos wants someone who has no other choice but to accept his proposals. He's gonna get you and after he's through there's gonna be no love left to rye!or will there? NEW CHAP ADDED
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as I was forced to my knees by Zeus' power. His thunderous voice filled the empty marble hall and it made my bones rattle.

"So this is the bastard daughter of Poseidon's lust?"

They laughed at me. I felt my anger boiling. I was not going to sit here and be made a spectacle of these arrogant gods joke. They were powerful, way more powerful than me, but I wasn't going to just let them talk down to me.

I rolled my eyes and stood even though Zeus powers fought against me. The laughter stopped.

I sighed. I had had this happen to many of my friends when we were in school. They'd deal with bullies who were ten times their size but they never stood up for themselves. I wasn't that type of a gal. I had a backbone as strong as an ox and if they thought I was intimidated, well they would be right….but I would damn to let them belittle me.

I cleared my throat. "Now that I've gotten your attentions… can we please move on and decide what to do next. I didn't ask to be born the way I am, but I am that of which I am. We've established I was conceived out of sure impulse…. So let's continue on please…"

Zeus raised his eyebrow. "She has your temperament Po. In the end she is your responsibility. I'll leave the decision to you."

I looked at them. The three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades just staring at me trying to judge me. They thought I was a threat; being that I just found out that I was Poseidon's daughter I had no idea I had powers or that my mother was a witch and had been ,in his words, seduced by him. I'm sure there was more to the story than her melting in his arms and having his kid willingly. My mom was stubborn like me. All of it was a lot to take in and considering that they plucked me from my 21 birthday party just a few hours ago, needless to say, I was not in a good mood. I sighed.

I knew either way it went I wouldn't see my family anymore. They were going to kill me or throw me in a cell deep down in hell either way I was screwed.

Poseidon shifted. He was just like the epic paintings of him all buff and grey haired. His eyes were a whirlpool of blue. Zeus also looked that but his features seem more stern. The air seemed to sizzle around him with electricity. Hades looked the same except he had jet black hair and his eyes were black rimmed with a ring of fire. I couldn't make eye contact with him for too long it sent chills down my spine he had a dark aura around him.

"Well, she's not trained in her powers. Her mother has bound them." Poseidon spoke after staring intently for at least five minutes.

"-Are you serious! Look at her…she's teeming with power. Zeus you let that brat-" Hades stopped for a brief minute as Zeus shot him a warning look. He grumbled and continued. "He killed my creation…He tried to kill you. All because you thought Peruses wouldn't be a threat to us! I refuse to sit by and let you make a fool of me and yourselves…I won't let you endanger our family."

He stood in the midst of his angry tirade. The room seemed to get darker and his eyes burned brighter, but it was weird how I was frightened not terrified. Poseidon stood and meet his burning gaze without one flinch and said "I will not smite her just because you abomination, the cracken, got killed!"

I found myself thinking _waaawhoo! Go dad! Show him who's boss! _I've never said that word before….dad. It was strange I could almost feel we were connected. I shook it off…

He looked down at me. Zeus sighed "He makes a valid point Po. We should learn from our mistakes. Don't kill her but we must do something to-"

"Give her away…" Hades voice sounded like a ghostly whisper. The room got colder. A slow mist surrounded me.

Poseidon looked at Zeus. They looked as though they were talking to each other and after a couple of facial expressions he nodded. "Hades you make a good point, but all the men in our Pantheon have wives and surely you don't want her..."

I gaped. "Don't I have a say so in this?"

They all looked at me with the same look that clearly said HELL NO!

I got quite. Well Hades had messed up in his plans! All the men had someone. I laughed to myself. Ha! Evil bastard tried to hitch me to someone. Hades laughed. "Brother have you forgotten about our uncles… the titans of which we over powered. Give her to one of them."

Poseidon slammed his fist down and the entire building shook. "How dare you! Those naves would rip her apart-"

" I wouldn't…"

I flinched as a deep voice came from above us. Zeus roared! "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY DOMAIN!"

Poseidon gave me a sad look. Then I heard a voice in my head. It was Poseidon. "Daughter…. I am sorry for this. I will not let them kill you and being that…Thanatos is the safest bet. All the others are wild…set in their murderous ways. They'll hurt you. They hate us and giving you to them would only result in your death. Thanatos has been around for the longest. He is neutral. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

I could hear the snapping of Zeus' aura. Poseidon said "She is yours. She will study with Hecate. I trust no one but her. Agreed?"

Thanatos agreed and next thing I knew I was yanked hard and everything was a blur. I came to a complete stop in front of me stood a guy in long black and grey robes. I inhaled as the world seemed to still be spinning and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt warm. I sighed. Man, my bed felt extra soft today. Mom must've broken in while I was at my party and changed the sheets. She's always taking care of her baby(no matter how much I protested)…My birthday party was crazy! I sighed remembering my best friend Monica on the table doing a double Jell-O shot. She was so wild. I was, of course, on the dance floor doing my famous cha-cha slide…Then everything got hazy and I went outside to get a breath of air- I sat straight up remembering what I hoped was truly a dream, a crazy messed up dream. I couldn't breath as I saw I wasn't in Kansas anymore, so to speak, anymore. I was in a huge room. The walls were made out of stones like I was in a castle or some place that was really old. It reminded me of the story book towers the damsels in distress were always locked away in, except this place had a darker feel to it. There was no sound except for the long flowing curtains that hung in front of two big French doors, that were inconveniently open, that lead to a beach and a stormy sea. I watched the waves toss as the rain above pelted them. I flinched as I felt a rush of cold wind against my skin. I looked down and I realized nothing was covering my upper half...I was bare ass naked! I gripped the covers around me. Where the hell was I? I pulled my legs up to my chest and shivered. It was freezing in here. I wasn't going to move out of this bed, so the doors would just have to stay open. I looked around for my clothes…how the hell am I naked? I gulped at the thought of someone touching me while I was unconscious. This was not a good situation to be in.

I shivered again and the windows slammed shut! I screamed and held my knees tighter to my chest. I closed my eyes and chanted. "This isn't happening! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Don't be afraid…" His voice was smooth. I barely remembered his face. I remembered his black and grey robe and a blur of white then I fainted. I didn't want this to be real. I didn't want to be a goddess/witch/thingy. I didn't want to be in a castle or whatever I was in. I didn't want to belong to Thanatos. Thanatos-Death! I was given to Death! The tears that I had managed to hold back fell freely as I realized the fullness of the situation. I wasn't going home. I would never see my mom's face. I would never see Monica dancing on a table again. I wasn't Lamia anymore. I wasn't a regular 21 year old. College was not an option. Normality was no longer an option. I was a goddess and a wife… and all of it happened within hours, just because my dad was who he was, because Hades was afraid of me. Hades! The head honcho of the underworld feared me! I was 5 foot 2 and about 140 soaking wet what threat could I have been to him. Heck I had no clue what I was until they plucked me out of my world. I didn't deserve this. I didn't want this.

"Look at me…" His voice was deep and soft. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to literally look death in the face. What if he's hideous? I'm going to be with him forever so of course I was going to have to look at him at some point.

He sighed. "Lamia…!LOOK! at me…."

I didn't want to, but I bit the bullet and looked at him over my knees. He was gorgeous! Too gorgeous…. He seemed to have this cold, dark, powerful vibe. It was terrifying especially with how close he was to me. His eyes were so blue they glowed against the black brim around them. I stared in awe and he stared back. I felt uneasy but I couldn't tear my eyes away. His skin was pale but not transparent he looked like he was carved from marble and brought to life. His black hair hung around his face in soft short curls. He definitely was attractive. He was wet…why? I blinked as his thumb grazed against my cheek. My heart sped up. I hadn't been paying attention to his hand while I checked him out. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I was just being caressed by Death. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

'Fine…make this hard on yourself. We must consummate now so I can take in your soul. It's my insurance that you'll never leave."

I looked at him. He was staring at the wall adjacent to us blankly. If I was correct consummate meant that we had to make love. I was not EVER! ever (did I mention never ever) going to sleep with him and he was not EVER! going to have a piece of my soul. What the heck did he mean by take in my soul? This was all just too much….too surreal. This was a bad dream gone completely horribly wrong.

Instead of acknowledging what he said I chose to pretend like he didn't say anything at all. This was a dream and I would treat it as such. "Where are my clothes? I'm leaving this place…all this crap is entirely too weird! I feel like I'm on a bad PCP trip and all I need to do is get away from the crazy figments of my imagination and I'll wake up. So give me my clothes and goodbye…."

Yep I was in full denial. The Greek gods taking ME captive? Someone must've thought it would've been funny to roofie me, cause I didn't do drugs. Whatever the case I was fixing to get the hell out of dodge I had had enough of the weird crap and I draw the line at the consummating! I huffed and pushed his arm.

"Give me my clothes back. Now!"

He looked over at me in shock. I ignored him and pushed him again. He stood and I grabbed the soft comforter of the bed. Fine I would leave in nothing but this as long as this freaking nightmare would end. I wrapped it around me and headed for the door that was on the far opposite side of the room. Damn it! I walked pass him and was almost to the door when he appeared in front of me.

I stumbled back and gasped. He looked like he was pissed his eyes were no longer a vibrant blue they were just a second ago. Staring down at me were black orbs that sent chills down my spine. Yep! I definitely wasn't dreaming or having a bad drug trip. This was real and he looked as if he really was going to tear me to pieces. I took a step back.

He grabbed my arm, the room blurred and we were back on the bed. He yanked the comforter off of me exposing my naked body. I tried to cover myself underneath him. OH NO! This was not good at all. I had poked the beast and it was awake and in desperate need of blood. Yep I was screwed. He growled and every hair on my body stood on end. I was fighting a losing battle. I scrambled away from him but he pulled me back underneath him. He barred his teeth at me like a feral animal and just like a feral animal he had fangs. I screamed bloody murder!

He gripped my wrist and pressed down against my body. I squealed as his weight crushed me. He exhaled a long sensual breath and I flinched as I felt his skin against mine. I didn't need to look to know that he was completely naked. He body was warm against me. It was a relief from the cold that had surrounded me but it was also terrifying knowing that this total stranger was nude and had me pinned right he wanted me. He moaned. I was shaking I was so terrified. He let go of my wrist and I tried to push his hips away, that were suddenly in between my thighs. He didn't budge as I pushed as hard as I could. He put his hand under my head and moved my hair behind my shoulder. The act was so gentle I would have forgotten that he was attacking me.

He laughed a deep taunting laugh and whispered "Are you afraid of death…the creature that rules the dark. Does it terrify you that with one touch I could claim your soul?"

Tears of fear and sadness streamed down my face as I felt his other hand run down my side, and between my legs. He was positioning himself to enter me.

He laughed again. "Why wouldn't you be? Everyone fears me…. The demon….The monster…that's what you see so…." I flinched as he kissed me and I felt his hot shaft at my entrance.

I whimpered. "No…"

"That's what you'll get!" and with those words he shoved himself in me. Filling me up, stretching me to forcibly fit his big member, and I'm sure damaging my uterus. I screamed as he shoved relentlessly in and out of me. I hadn't been a virgin, but I had only been with one guy my whole life and compared to what I had inside of me my first lover was inadequate by far.

He pulled my hair, making me arch my neck up to him. He sucked my skin furiously marking me. I couldn't manage a word out as he shoved himself deeper into me. I gasped. He grunted and continued he assault on my body. I yelped as he sped his strokes up. He pounded me so hard the bed shook with every stroke. I screamed as he gripped me tighter. He pulled away from my neck and looked down at me. He bit his lip in ecstasy. He slowed his strokes, but pounded deeper into me. Tears stained my face.

He moaned "You belong to me."

I swallowed and gave up. I was his now. I would have to get used to this, this was my life now. He had a death grip on my body. I winced as he delved back to my neck. He stopped for a second; locking eyes with me and even then I looked away. He shoved himself back in me ruthlessly taken me. He snatched my head to him. "You will watch me take you!"

He kissed my lips so hard he split them. He pulled back and licked the blood off his lips. His eyes flashed a metallic color and within that same instant he was sucking on my lips moaning. I felt his nails dig into my back. He pulled back and then I saw his fangs again as he lunged at my neck. I screamed as his sharp fang broke the skin on my neck. He moaned. He shoved himself into me a couple times so hard his muscles shook and then with a scream he sat up. Between the pain of being rape and the pain of him draining me of blood I was behold hysterical. I blinked as I felt myself about to pass out. I was exhausted. I sighed and purple mist seemed to be coming from me. I watched as he inhaled it and collapsed on top of me.

He propped up on his forearms to linger just above my face. He grimaced, no doubt at me for crying. "Stop crying... Rest my love." He touched my eyelids gently and I slowly drifted off.


End file.
